


come home

by blueberrymammon



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: No beta we die like lilith, OG timeline, Other, angsty with a happy ending, but mammon gets his happy ending, idk im tired of sad og timeline mammon, if you guys want that, let me know, mammon just rly loves you, may have more parts if you guys like it, part 2 in your pov may come, slight angst, timeline 1 mammon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27261580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberrymammon/pseuds/blueberrymammon
Summary: mammon really wants you to come homeORoriginal timeline mammon gets the happy ending he deserves
Relationships: Main Character & Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 172





	come home

**Author's Note:**

> idk y'all og timeline mammon just breaks my heart and there's so many sad fics around you not coming home i want one (1) where he's not a sad mess !!!! i got the idea to write this after reading yet another one of those post-mc leaving fics and deciding if i wanted one where mammon wasn't sad i would write it myself. i just really really love him and.......yeah. i also haven't written in a long time and i wrote this at like 4 am so yeah this probably isn't the best but i hope you all like it! kudos and comments are highly appreciated :D
> 
> edit: i realized that when i published this NONE of the italics i had written in on google docs transferred to here which made mammon's inner dialogue really confusing since it was pretty much indistinguishable from the rest of the text lmao...sorry about that, it's fixed now!

Mammon stared up at the ceiling, eyes bleary as he pulled your pillow closer to his face. He closed his eyes as he inhaled, letting the tears he’d been fighting fall freely. _Damnit_ , he thought. _Where’d you go, human?_ He couldn’t help the sobs that wracked his body, the ache in his chest when he thought about you. _Why haven’t you come home?_

\--

The first couple days had been fine, everyone trying to reassure themselves that you would be back. That you would walk back through the door in Barbatos’s room, perfectly fine, with that same dopey smile they had all come to love. By the time a week had gone by, Lucifer was the first to say it.

“I don’t think they’re coming back.”

They had been eating dinner, and everything suddenly went silent. Mammon felt his fork drop onto the plate, making a loud clattering sound. Asmo was the first to speak. “What?”

Lucifer sighed, “As much as I want to deny it, it’s been a week. We all know it shouldn’t take this long.” Everyone continued staring at their plates, unmoving. Mammon heard someone gulp. He felt like his chest was on fire, unable to breathe. _Not coming back?_ Thoughts swirled through his head as he tried to make sense of what his older brother said. He started shaking as the words sank in. _My human? Not coming back?_ He felt his breathing become labored. _No._ Before he knew it, he was on his feet. Everyone’s eyes bore into him. Unable to say anything, he left the room before the tears could spill and betray his inner turmoil.

\--

The next to go was Satan. They had all been sitting at the library, trying to engage in studying to keep their minds off the fact that it had been three weeks since you’d stepped out of their lives. Absentmindedly, he turned a page.

“They’re not coming back”, he said, still staring at his book.

This time, only a handful of them froze.

“I know”, Asmo whispered.

Mammon whipped his head to look at the younger in shock. Asmo gave him a look. Not one of scorn, like he usually did, but one of deep sadness. “I know”, he repeated, slowly. Mammon felt like the world was spinning. _You know?_ He stared at Asmo, tears pricking his eyes as his younger brother attempted to smile. _Why are you looking at me like that?_ He felt the same tightening in his chest from Lucifer’s comment, and before he could say anything he’d dashed out of the room again.

\--

The last to go were Levi and Beel. It had been around two months since you’d disappeared, and as Beel stared into his lunch, he suddenly called for the second eldest.

“Mammon.”

Mammon turned, looking at Beel quizically. He made a hm sound, as he shoved another bite of his lunch down, not trusting himself to say anything. He had a bad feeling he knew what was coming.

“I don’t think-”

“Beel, don’t-” Mammon started.

“No, let me finish.”

Mammon felt his fists clench as he blinked at Beel.

“They’re not...they’re not coming home.” Beel’s voice dropped to a whisper.

“Shut. Up. Beel”, Mammon heard himself bark out. Levi turned to look at him, giving him an odd look. “What?”, he asked, raising his eyebrow.

“Why?”, Levi asked.

“Why what?”, he retorted.

“Why do you keep trying to convince yourself they’re coming back?”

Mammon’s vision went red. His ears burned and he was grateful there wasn’t anything he could throw near him. He kept his eyes low as he seethed, “What do you mean?”

“It’s been months Mammon. Months. I don’t know exactly what happened to them, but what Diavolo asked for shouldn’t have taken this long. I’ve been as hopeful as you have, but how long are we supposed to keep this up? How long are we supposed to sit here and pretend like everything is okay, like we expect them to come back? How long are we supposed to delude ourselves and live crying out for a human who isn’t coming BACK?”, Levi’s voice rose to a shout at the last part.

Mammon slammed his hands on the table. “And what am I supposed to do? Forget them? Move on? Pretend they never existed?” He was shaking. “Am I supposed to pretend I didn’t love them?” His voice cracked as he revealed what he had been meaning to hide from everyone from the very start. He dropped his head, letting the tears he had been holding in for so long stream down his face. “Tell me, Levi. Whaddya do when the love of your life prances out of your life while you agonize waiting for them to come home?”

Levi exchanges a look with Beel, shock written all over their faces.

“Whaddya do when you regret every moment you ever spent with them? Callin ‘em stupid names, tellin ‘em off, never...never tellin ‘em how ya feel. How do ya live knowin ya wasted every single moment ya ever had with ‘em? And that ya might not ever get to see ‘em again and tell ‘em how much they mean to ya?” He sits back down, all his energy leaving him. He puts his head in his hands, letting his fears and sorrows out.

“What the hell do I do now, Levi? What do I do but hope?”, he turns to look at his younger brother, giving him a fragile smile.

“Oh, Mammon”, he sighs.

\--

Mammon knows he’s an idiot. It’s been four months, and every day is harder than the one before. He feels like he’s the only one dragging himself through the days. Like he’s the only one battling to get out of bed in the morning. _Why am I the only one who feels like I’m breathing in fire every day?_ He asks himself. He’s an idiot, not stupid. He isn’t the only one you were important to. So why is everyone pretending like you didn’t even exist? It makes his entire body tremble with anger. It’s like you were nothing but a fever dream. _Why?_ He asks himself. _Why do they want to forget you so badly?_ He finds himself in your room again, lost in the expanse of all your belongings.

He walks over to your dresser, smiling softly at the mess left on it. You were most likely in a hurry the last day you had been there, not bothering to clean it up. He ran his hand over every bottle, notebook, and pen you had lying on it.

He turned his attention to the pictures you had strung up on your wall, giggling at the ones of you two together. Sinking onto your bed, he pulled one between his fingers. He swiped his finger over your face, eyes crinkling as he remembered the time you scolded him for that. “No touching! It smudges the picture!”, You’d said with a frown, only softening your gaze when he gave you a fake pout.

Would he ever hear your voice again? Would he ever be able to feel your hand clasped around his wrist as you dragged him around R.A.D? Would he hear you call his name ever again?

He felt his thoughts spiraling again as he fell back onto your pillows, the lingering scent of you and his exhaustion bringing him into a deep sleep.

\--  
“Mammon.” He heard someone call his name. Groaning, he turned to his side. “Mammon!” There it was again. Couldn’t this person take a hint? “Mammon!”

“What?” He yelled out groggily. He was met with an impatient looking Lucifer, looking ready to strangle him. _That’s weird_ , Mammon thought. _He doesn’t usually look this flustered when he’s angry._

“Come with me”, Lucifer said curtly, walking out of the room. It didn’t seem like he had a choice, though he was curious and slightly afraid at the oldest’s tone.

“What is it?” He mumbled, trying to keep up with Lucifer’s quick pace.

“I…” Lucifer paused. “It’s better for you to just see”, he decided. Mammon only looked at him with confusion, but didn’t press any further.

\--

Lucifer led him to Diavolo’s office, making him nervous. He was only ever brought here when he’d done something seriously wrong. He didn’t remember doing anything to upset Lucifer since you’d disappeared, though. Lucifer paused before opening the door. Mammon took the opportunity to stop and ask his brother something.

“Lucifer..?”

The oldest turned to look at him. Mammon couldn’t quite place the emotions passing through his eyes. He felt his brother’s hand on his shoulder and a light squeeze, but before he could say anything, Lucifer opened the door.

He followed him into the room and saw-

You.

Mammon felt his heart come to a stop. The whole world seemed to stop spinning. You were on the floor, tears streaming down your cheeks, staring up at him with the biggest sparkle in your eyes. His chest contracted as he took in everything he was looking at. His jaw clenched when he finally realized you were _crying_ , and he suddenly cursed every being ever and swore he’d find out who made you look this broken. His stupor was broken when he heard you whisper, “...Mammon?”

And suddenly it was like a wave had broken through a dam. “Y/N?” He choked out. You nodded, and he ran over, immediately wrapping you in his arms. “Y/N”, he cried, tightening his arms around you, rubbing circles on your back. “Oh god...Y/N” he said, not really believing it as he took your face in his hands. “Mammon”, you called, voice thick with happiness and pain at the same time.  
“What happened to ya?” He whispered, pulling you close again. You shuddered as you grasped his shirt, burying your face in his chest.

“I...Mammon it was you, but it wasn’t you and Lucifer and everyone else was there, and it was you guys, but it wasn’t you guys and they all knew me but you- you were _different_ and it was you but you were...you were different Mammon and I didn’t know what to do and I wanted to come _home_ but I didn’t- I didn’t know _how_ and it was so _confusing_ and I started to get comfortable but it...it wasn’t- it wasn’t _you_ , Mammon!” He brushed your hair out of your face, his own contorting at your words. His heart broke, imagining how lost and confused you had felt, living with a different version of him.

“This is me”, he assured you. “I’m me. The Great Mammon. The one who took ya in when ya first got here. I got ya now. I’m not lettin' ya go, okay?”

You nodded, still clinging to him. He felt a surge of emotions, and wished he could tell you how much he loved you on the spot. He held back, though. You were still crying and trembling, and he knew telling you now would just confuse you and overwhelm you.

So he waited. He held you close as you cried until you fell asleep in his arms and took you to your room. He sat on the side of your bed, staring at you sleeping, finally with a peaceful look on your face. Finally, Mammon allowed his own will to break. He felt his own tears stain your blankets as he held your hand. _You’re home_ , he thought.

_You came home._

And there was nothing in the world that could make him happier.


End file.
